warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:KuHB1aM
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KuHB1aM page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 00:14, 19 July 2009 Hey Hey there, I am going to try to see if I can fix up a set of site colors soon, but I dont know what colors to set. I myself dont play warhammer, so if anyone asked you randomly, what do you think warhammer 40k's main colors would be? Lol. I don't play 40k either. Just here to write. Honestly, I haven't a damn clue what some good colors would be. Maybe Run4 has better ideas. KuHB1aM 11:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RP is up. The Fires of Heaven. Post your faction before posting in the RP. //--Run4urLife! 12:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) The Unforgiven Space Marines don't act as mercenaries. Ever. Not even Chaos Marines, and they're a lot less picky about their work than Imperials. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I know I read somewhere about a renegade chapter that acted as mercenaries. Of course, I gotta look it up. KuHB1aM 20:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Found it. http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/The_Damned_Company_of_Lord_Caustos KuHB1aM 20:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :As Chaos Marines, they'll have their own agenda. Mercenaries fight for money. For Chaos Marines, credits are usually only a bonus on top of whatever else. That's inaccurate. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Dammit! For everything I research, you seem to have a counter-measure of some kind. Fine, Chaos Marines it is. KuHB1aM 20:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Even though I haven't played in years, I've delved a lot deeper into the background than any gamer I know. When it comes to Space Marines, Chaos or otherwise, I'm a well of knowledge. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I kinda noticed. It's like you created Warhammer 40k or something. KuHB1aM 20:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Finding background material was easier than travelling for an hour to play a stranger. Getting into the Specialist Games helped with that too. They usually have a more focused background than the mainstream games. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) You seem to have an endless amount of knowledge. KuHB1aM 20:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Page 2 of this document has some useful information on how Space Marines work. http://www.games-workshop.com/MEDIA_CustomProductCatalog/m1320038_Using_Space_Marines.pdf //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for teh information. If my computer wasn't be so much of a dick right now I could read it, lol. KuHB1aM 21:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) That Space Marine Painter Is EPIC!!!! Thanks for the pointer! //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 23:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Any time, brah. KuHB1aM 23:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I told you about itVegas adict 07:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, dude. Then I saw the 5.0 version, where I proceeded to tell Runner about it. KuHB1aM 10:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RP Thanks, but no thanks. In case you know I have never played Warhammer nor read any of the books, and so it would be kind of hard for me to understand all that stuff. Dark seer is slowly teaching me the basics, but until then I will only be able to create basic articles which dont make me put too much canon in them. Thanks anyway though. Members Yeah, thats what happens when you put the address on Wargamer.com.au and BoLS lounge (Man it's comfy) Lol nice work, brah. *Fist-Bump* KuHB1aM 00:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Kuh! I've already spoken to Blade Bane about this, my chapter was removed from records which is why it's not shown in canon yet. Plus it states in plenty of Black Library books (and in Wikia 40k) that not all of the Second Founding Chapters are known and many could have died out. As for all chapters requireing a Primarch... tell me who the Blood Ravens Primarch is and i'' reward you with a point. *lol* Seriously though, I'm stretching canon, but not breaching it. --Dante Solablood 23:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'll definitely look forward to the feedback, though tying everything to strictly to canon that this is less of a fanon site and more of a plaguerism site (just copying or abusing the existing material) seems a little harsh, especially when people put a lot of work into their Chapters. I am planning on making my chapter more inline with this sites rules once things have been looked through. --Dante Solablood 23:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, thats no hassle! I don't want to cause any trouble, but I'd moved it straight from one wikia to another without any edits so it's going to be a little rough right now. Feel free to make suggestions or have a chat anytime, I'm always pottering about or working on ideas. ^_^ --Dante Solablood 23:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ahhh yer cool, at least I got to know someone pretty dang quick!! Plus after some chats with Run4, I think I have an idea for my Chapter that might just work. Originality is hard work sometimes. *sigh* Oh and I love to RP, but not tonight.. need sleep! *wanders off in a daze... straight into a lamp-post* --Dante Solablood 01:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) It's ok, brah, I haven't posted recently either. Take your time. I have another editor to set straight about the 2nd Founding, lol. KuHB1aM 01:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) *lol* I saw that as I was chatting with Run4 at the time. I think the sooner I edit mine, the less likely other people will make the same mistake. If you want to see the ideas for my chapter BTW you can read the in Run4's talk under 'caught a bullet with my face'. How do you make the "posted by do not edit" banner? --Dante Solablood 01:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The Template is . //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Lost primarchs I'll try and do that, what really ticking me off though is the fact they are arguing, they were deleted from records! so just saying that they are 1st founding is non-canon friendly! even if it's not true! You know what? i think i may work some admin magic, but first we need to tell BB that i am not a canon nazi and that i'm not holding a grudge, seriously he is accusing me of that! grr Damn halo fans. I am the founder and i WILL take control. Also, how would you like admin status to combat shit like this thanks, BB keeps bringing the halo fanon for arguments, it's REALLY disorganized and not canon friendly. thats his argument, i don't think he understands halo and warhammer 40,000 are two different things Also you can start the missing primarch community project, make it an ideas page named "Missing legion idea page" make it a blog or fourm, that is ideas only. there we can come with names, battle-type Primarch founding, how they went missing Etc. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Epic, just one though. my work is law. Grr [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 01:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Adminship You now have admin rights. Merry christmas. Try not to misuse them, and try your best. I can add your record to the admin list tomorrow, because I am smashed from lack of sleep. Cheers. I mainly reverted the edit due to the wording being off. I intended to return the rule when I had time, but I needed to get to sleep as I have my soccer grand final today. I have to leave in an hour, so I will work on better wording now. stuff it you XD i know i got lots of work to do, but as for the legion bit, i'm not sure, i'll go over loads of info and check if there were more than 20 legions, cause if you think "cover-ups" lol they happen all the time. and if you look at the other wiki, the hell knights and others, there are many valid reasons for a legion to go missing, run it past dark seer, i think, see what he thinks of my "more than 20" legions theory. but as a i said, i'll look it up...untill i get a certain answer i'll edit it to chapter..wait.. i need a first founding to success, hmm...out. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) fixed the faults...yea, faults cleaned up the chapter page a bit, if i've done it right, give me meh :) if not, angry e-mail! XD --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 06:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) This heavans on fire... Hey in the RP is it okay that i just tore ferrox's armo off? it is a few steps down from killing half your chapter aftter all XD [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's called a power fist mate, look into it. LoL True, but in the RP i never said anyones name, i just felt like pulling some ones arm off. so it can be any legionare [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Also, did you know if you go to your user page and then widgets (next to blog etc.) and select top referes you can see all the sites this site is on? it's pretty damn epic [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's a Crush Attack with a Power Fist. Look it up in the Inquisitor Rules. It inflicts a similar amount of damage to being thumped with a Power Claymore (Frostblade in the Rulebook, but Power Claymore sounds better). //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What? so any chaos lord is not good evil enough for you? jks, anyway, don't worry about BBs ravaged, i turned it from halo fanon to 40k fanon, he really wanted 1st RP but runny beat him to it XD, but seriously, its moore 40k now, think of this: Nids+Chaos+admantium=ohhhhhhhhhhh shit [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 12:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) don't worry. i'll make it, i'm out 4 now (shame i can't thing of any Run 4 your life jokes...)[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Robotic Chaos Tyranids? Holy shit thats like a velociraptor on rollerskates with a jetpack and scissors! Anyway, I've got an idea for an Inquisitor-based RP later on sometime. Force people to think with their brains instead of their trigger fingers. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Then can we be the brawn? The Inquisitor needs some lee-way, ya know. KuHB1aM 13:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope. The PCs will all be Inquisitors, and it won't be a war thing. In short, you won't get far running around in Power Armour shooting everything. You may in fact be lynched. Likewise if you run around flaunting your psychic powers (if you have any). //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What about Imperial Guardsmen as body guards? KuHB1aM 20:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Would you bring a shell-shocked Veteran who had survived when thousands died around him everywhere with you while you were trying to expose a Chaos Cult or Genestealer Cult? Sure, he'd be handy for breaking a few heads, but not all that useful otherwise. And there's gonna be a lot of double-talk and spy-type stuff. A foul-mouthed psychopath is likely to be mugged by any number of Inquisitors (all powerful people). Also, fancy weapons are likely to draw attention, so waving a Bolt Pistol at every opportunity would be inadvisable. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What about a simple rookie assigned from the local Imp Guard Reg? KuHB1aM 23:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :What would an Inquisitor want with a Rookie? //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know, he'd just be assigned to him to assist with stuff. KuHB1aM 23:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Inquisitors are above every authority. They don't have people assigned to them. They cherrypick whoever the hell they want. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Jesus, give me a break! Alright, surely there must be some alotted type of character besides an Inquisitor? KuHB1aM 23:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Not for a PC. Also, you seem to have got the wrong end of the stick with regards to Inquisitors. They're more than capable of holding their own depending on their situation, I'm just aiming for something that requires more than the muscle memory of pulling a gun and performing a double-tap. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Fine... KuHB1aM 00:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) They're drawn from all walks of life, and no two are the same. Read up on the Inquisitor fluff material on GW's website. It's all in PDF form in the Inquisitor resources in the Specialist Games section. There's also a link I posted to a load of other PDFs on Dark Seer's talk page. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I had an idea for this RP about a local Arbite who'd been inducted into one of the Inquisitor's retinues as a sort of local liason. It's an idea I intend to use, though, so screw you Kuhblam, get your own >:D --Solbur 03:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Suppose the Arbites is a new angle, but no playing the muscle in an Inquisitor's retinue. I want people flexing grey matter before biceps here. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Great... I can't even bench press with my brain... KuHB1aM 12:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, there will be gunfights, but there'll be more intrigue going on than usual. In some cases, kicking down doors and shooting people might work. In others, if you do that you may as well lay down and zip up the body bag yourself. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, why don't we just use cyclonic torpedos and finish off all those bastards at the same time along with the planet? Problem solved. KuHB1aM 13:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :And alert cult workings on other planets? Smooth move. Good job breaking it hero! //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Why don't we bomb all the planets then? That oughta work! 14:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, kill billions for the sake of a single investigation. That won't have you excommunicated and attacked by other Inquisitors at all. Things are rarely as simple as people think. It's not all "run in and shoot the genestealers!", there's a lot of other stuff to do. Expose the cult, then shoot everyone. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) So make the most of the indiscriminate shooty-shooty now, while Fires of Heaven lasts. I'm quite looking forward to all this scheming lark, personally. --Solbur 14:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Woohoo. One on board. But yeah, there will be gunfights, but not large-scale war unless I say so. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Theres allready been an arbites in an inquisitors retinue.Godwyn Fischig was an arbites who served as part of Eisenhorns retinueVegas adict 20:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::I know that Vegas, I did play Inquisitor fairly regularly. What I meant was playing from the Arbites outside the Inquisitor's Retinue's POV. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, bombing the entire system easily fixes----- *Stops whilsy Alistair wags his finger, makes motions to crush Kuhblam* Ok, I guess we can expose the cult first. KuHB1aM 00:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The Argent vanguard... again err, yea. done a bit more "ajusting" to my chapter.. the thing is, i can't really find anything thta looks like it needs editing to me, the back story of the chapter makes sense in my mind, and everyone i've asked. ideas, please. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I'll see what i can do... got the message, even if it was a bit late, i'll see if there is any more i can ajust... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ravaged Blah Blah blah Ravged recordings is no longer part of my roleplay so contact BB [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Its during the heresy, before the siege of terra but after Istvaan V [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yup [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 00:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but imperials seams to be, oversized at the moment, some chaos marines would be nice, i know jackie is taking them but a few reinforcements would be nice. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 01:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chapter_Master_Bolshack_Wildhammer/Argent_Vanguard Do you know how to turn my chapter's page page to a actual chapter page, instead of a addon to my profile page? if you do, please do it. its getting annoying --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) >.> I'll do it later. Just keep updating your article. KuHB1aM 11:56, September 26, 2009 (UTC) update? update to what? i've done everything you advised...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Little help please Hey, would you mind looking over my page and pointing out flaws? The main section I'm concerned about is the 'fleet' section as I really have no idea how large a space marine fleet is normally so I'm guessing and making that part up as I go without a lot of reference. I know there are some grammar and spelling things I need to go through and fix, but I'll get to them after the initial draft is completed. Thank you :) KuHB1am. why the hell are all the admins assholes appart from you? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Here you go... http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chapter_Master_Bolshack_Wildhammer/Argent_Vanguard --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) is it ok if i delete the messages regarding what i've already changed on my chapter's page? it would help me if i could. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. It's your talk page. KuHB1aM 13:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) thank you--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Misc admin tools Since I see you have learnt the most common admin tools, here are the smaller scale misc ones. They aren't really useful and you probably already know of them, but they might help sometime. - Still playing with this, if I can get it to work properly it will display groups of NCF templates, delete templates ect. - Dont think this has any practical use, but you may be able to use it to see if anything suspicious is going on. - What it's name suggests. Later on it may be used to review sockpuppets and vandals. - '''This' can be extremely helpful to large projects. Saves inconvenience. - I myself have no need for it. You may need it sometime though. - This is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! I can not stress this enough, you will be able to see admin mistakes, restore previous versions of things, and see if something was not meant to be deleted. Thats about it. You may or may not use them, but eh. Thanks for the heads up, BB. KuHB1aM 20:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey there. Hi, thanks for the warm welcome. You're certainly the first. Well I did actually have a question. Do you know where I would post quotes for a Chaos Witch? No prob. If you check the Quotes section on the sidebar of any page, you can open a sub-menu, where there'll be an option called "More". I believe you'll find a Chaos Quotes article where you can add quotes for your character. KuHB1aM 21:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see it...and your second post. Thanks again for the help. I'll be sure to sign my posts from now on. CodexusRhodes 21:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I do have another question. On the character pages, is there a set code for the content boxes on the far right with their information in it? CodexusRhodes 23:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC)